Funds are requested to support the 2010 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on the Chemistry and Biology of Peptides. This meeting will be held 28 Feb - 5 March 2010 in Ventura, CA. The Chemistry and Biology of Peptides GRC holds a unique place among the many international meetings that focus on peptide science. This conference combines the very appealing intimacy and intensity that are characteristic of all Gordon Research Conferences, with a mandate to sample thoughtfully the large scope of contemporary research interests among the community of peptide scientists. In conjunction with its carefully tailored size and its cutting edge scientific program, this GRC meeting fosters active participation by researchers from a diverse mix of academic institutions, pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies, and national laboratories. In addition, the Chairs of the 2010 meeting have endeavored to assemble a speaker roster that reflects diversity in terms of gender, age and geographic origin. Thus, the Chemistry and Biology of Peptides GRC provides an opportunity for both young and established members of the peptide science community to learn about new and 'non-traditional'research initiatives involving peptides as tools, as well as to engage with scientists in the industrial sector. In addition, this GRC provides a forum for bringing scientists from outside this community, who nevertheless use peptides in novel ways, into contact with experts within the community. Such connections can expand and enhance experimental design and interpretation among scientists who are new to peptide science, and they enable experienced peptide scientists to expand the range of their efforts. The extensive opportunity for casual interactions that is provided by the GRC format gives ample opportunity for participants to pursue new personal contacts. Thus, the Chemistry and Biology of Peptides GRC offers fertile ground for development of new collaborations and less formal scientific connections.